


you're gonna wanna be my best friend, baby.

by iwakzm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AND SWEET, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gream - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, a little bit of wilbur and dream, bad is so cute bye, dreamnotfound, eret - Freeform, eret helps out george, i hate writing smut so theres a slim chance, its really nice, like their pizza date, oh right, sapnap - Freeform, sapnap being a good fucking friend, technoblade is there too, thats it, what do I tag this, wilbur helps out dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwakzm/pseuds/iwakzm
Summary: thats probably such an overused title, i have no creativity.// lowercase intended //dream and wilbur go on their date at pizza hut when dream decides to visit the uk, george finds out from sapnap and is lowkey jealous and doesnt know why.i mean, they're best friends. dream should tell george whenever he's just, you know, in his fucking country?DISCLAIMER: hi!! i just wanted to say that i dont ship anyone here in real life, just their online personas. they're really all just minecraft youtubers being homies but i wanted something to write and dreamnotfound is cute.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 95
Kudos: 1138
Collections: ⁿᵒᵇᵒᵈʸ ⁿᵉᵉᵈˢ ᵗᵒ ᵏⁿᵒʷ





	1. pizza hut has good fucking food.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad, and its short but whatever.

wilbur chuckles, "dude, you know, when i asked you out for pizza, i didnt expect for you to actually come to england." he says, taking off his beanie and placing it down on their table as he watches dream look around the place before turning back to him, he smiles, "i was promised free food, like come on, i cant possibly pass that up." 

"well, im obviously so flattered you went across the ocean to come on our date but you seriously arent just here for food, right?" wilbur asks, and dream laughs, "first of all, _free _food," he corrects, "yeah, okay."__

__

__"and, i thought it would be a cool opportunity to finally meet george in person."_ _

__

__"george, huh?"_ _

__

__dream shrugs, his lips tugging into a grin at the thought of the mentioned male, "why not, right?" he says. wilbur notices the look on his face then, and he ends up grinning too._ _

__

__"yeah, why not." he muttered, leaning against the back of his chair._ _

__

__»»---------------------►_ _

__

__george's chair nearly falls to the ground as he practically jumps out of his seat, "HE'S WHAT?" the young male yelled at his pc, a couple laughs followed after him, "uh, yeah dude. its on his twitter and everything." sapnap says, "dont you check social media, like, at all?"_ _

__

__"i do!" he retaliates, slumping back down, "but a heads up would have been nice" he mumbled, "is it so hard to just say something like 'hey, coming to england. wanna meet up or something?'" george says, crossing his arms as he proceeds to continue, "and like, he didnt even invite me to his dumb date with wilbur, i mean, i get its a 'date' or whatever but i like pizza too!"_ _

__

__sapnap could only chuckle at his friends small rant, "bro, im sure he wanted to surprise you or something." george rolls his eyes, "uh, if he wanted to surprise me, he wouldnt have posted about it all over his feed?" and yeah, he has a point. "i dont know, man. call him later." sapnap suggests, "now, can we actually play fall guys like we planned?" he asks, and george nods, only to remember that his friend couldnt see him, "right, right yeah." he answers._ _

__

__but of course, it only took 5 minutes into the match to get george started again. first, complaining about why dream would just randomly decide to take a small vacation and then moving onto the fact that dream wasnt even spending his time here with george, they've talked about meeting up for ages but the first person he sees is this other dude? they were even on a dumb pizza date together, what are they 12? and sapnap just nods along, blocking most of it out as he focuses more on the game but picking up some words here and there._ _

__

__"ugh, fuck." he finally interrupts george, "i died." sapnap sighs. it was just then that george had realised that he had died a long time ago, "oh, me too."_ _

__

__"alright, lets start another game then." sapnap says, and george agrees. a few clicks of his keyboard later, and it was loading up and nearly ready to go again. "also dude, you sound a little jealous about the whole dream not seeing you first thing." and george cannot believe sapnap would even get that idea. jealous? him? of what? a dumb pizza date?? thats so fucking stupid._ _

__

__then again, it didnt sound that fucking stupid._ _


	2. hey, what the fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george messages dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro why is it so hard to write??

_george is typing..._

hey, what the fuck?

**message sent 10:17**

_dream is typing..._

good morning, georgie

**message sent 10:24**

_george is typing..._

dont "good morning, georgie" me! you have some explaining to do mister.

**message sent 10:25**

_dream is typing..._

okay? whats up dude

**message sent 10:27**

_george is typing..._

how come you got pizza with some random british guy and not me?? your best friend btw.

**message sent 10:29**

_dream is typing..._

did you not watch tommy's stream lol wilbur asked me out on a pizza date

**message sent 10:30**

_george is typing..._

did you come to england just for a date.

**message sent 10:32**

_dream is typing..._

dude no, i came for free food.

**message sent 10:36**

_george is typing..._

whatever you say simp.

**message sent 10:37**

_dream is typing..._

ugh you are so annoying, george

**message sent 10:38**

_george is typing..._

how am i annoying? you're the one who decided to come to MY country and not tell me anything about it, like i could have showed you around or at least have picked you up from the airport.

**message sent 10:40**

_dream is typing..._

i didnt think it'd matter that much lol

**message sent 10:41**

_george is typing..._

of course it matters that much!! we're friends, hello?? i wanna know when you come to visit so i can see you and stuff

**message sent 10:43**

_dream is typing..._

okay, okay. we can hang out tomorrow if you want. im meeting with tommy today.

**message sent 10:45**

_george is typing..._

wow okay, go and meet everyone but your best friend first. it totally wont be creepy, you know, with you being a 20 year old man and tommy being 16.

**message sent 10:48**

_dream is typing..._

you can think of it as saving the best until last, and its not gonna be creepy. his dad will be there.

**message sent 10:50**

_george is typing..._

whatever i gtg

wait

tell him i said hello

**___messages sent 10:58_ _ _ **

_dream is typing..._

lol ok cya

**___message sent 11:00_ _ _ **

»»---------------------►

"holy shit dream, wait-" tommy stopped walking along the bridge to turn around and face the man walking behind him, "can i call you clay? like, its kind of weird shouting dream at you in public since its a ridiculous name." he says and dream laughs, "well, if you want." he replies, "yeah, whatever. so, _clay_ ," tommy smirks, proceeding to walk again, "how is our amazing country treating you so far?" he asks, "uh" dream takes a moment, "it smells like weed everywhere."

"and?"

dream shrugs. "its..alright, i guess?"

"very descriptive words, clay, that answers my question entirely. anyway, its more than just alright. of course american scum like you cant appreciate how cool we are." tommy says, managing to get a chuckle out of dream, "i've only been here a day, i wont think its great right away." he responds, and the look tommy gives him is just incredible. the right mixture of 'what the fuck do you even think you're saying' and annoyance. "you should think its great right away."

the two fall into silence for a while after that, tommy making a few funny comments here and there while they reach the end of the bridge, and dream was enjoying himself. he really was. england was different from florida, that was for sure, but he didn't hate it. it was fun to experience new places, it would be even more fun if he experienced this new, foreign land with george. yeah. he was excited to see what the two would do together tomorrow. dream's always wanted to meet him, and it's probably the same with george.


	3. just killed a woman, feeling good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george meets dream and is like "oh fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok im actually going to try and make this longer than a few paragraphs this time. i swear.

george was nervous, to say the least. its not everyday that you finally get the chance to meet the person you've been talking to online for years, and even though they always called and spoke to each other on discord, this was real life. and that shits scary. i mean, what was george even gonna greet him with? he cant just say 'hello', right? thats boring. he doesnt want to seem boring. though, if he said something like 'wassup bro', that'd be too much for a first greeting. 

oh god, george thought, what if he was a completely different person to what he appears like online and dreams actually like a dickhead or something? shit, what if dreams 54 and got a wife and kids?? but thats just overthinking things, george already knows what he looks like and sounds like, so seeing him in person should be a walk through the park. 

well, unless dream was a serial killer who had been planning george's murder for years, but thats crazy, right? george knew everything he was thinking was absolutely bonkers and all that, but he couldnt help it. i mean, his expectations shouldnt be so high for dream. shit. they cant be that low either. that'd just be rude. 

yeah. anyways, back to the hello thing. should george just say 'hi' or 'yo?' do people even say yo anymore? whats cool nowadays? should he just smile and wave?? or like, nod? is that good? would that be oka-

george's thoughts then come to a stop when he finds himself jumping from a hand being placed on his shoulder from behind, and then a familiar laugh came after. 

"did i scare you?" yes. george was on the verge of pissing himself, you cant just sneak up on a man like that, dream! 

"what? no." obviously george wasnt gonna tell him the truth. "lol why did you think you scared me?" he asks, turning around to finally see him face to face.

and yeah. wow. dream is definitely,,dreamy. whats that thing people say? that most people dont look like their pictures online, right? well, dream looked different. of course not bad different, but kind of bad different. bad different in the sense that everything about him was now making george very flustered, and he never got like this while seeing him on that video call one time, so why is he getting so blown away by dream in person? maybe it was the way his freckles looked under the sun, or how his hair complimented his face, or maybe just everything? but george liked it. he liked how dream looked. thats normal, yeah? 

"uh, earth to george? are you good, man? you keep staring at me." dream says, managing to snap george out of his trance, "what?" he brings his hand to run through his hair and then smirks, "are my good looks too much for you?" he asks, and honestly, yes. 

"you look like a bag of crisps, dream. did you even shower?" george replies, trying as hard as he can to not seem weird right away. "what the fuck are crisps, george?" he then asks, only to receive nothing but a blank stare and george's blinking in response. 

"are you just not gonna answer?" 

"dream." 

"what?" 

"what the hell do you think they are?" 

dream laughs, "dude, like hell im supposed to know. you're the british one here." he smiles, and fuck, that smile was really nice to see in person. 

george shook that thought away. 

"oh my god, dream. they're chips." 

"why didnt you just say chips then?" 

george was about to lose it.

"because we dont call them that here!" 

this is gonna be a long fucking day, isnt it? 

; 

the answer is yes. its been 2 hours, and dream has already had a million bathroom breaks and a shit ton of slushies. it was just supposed to be a day at the aquarium, until the two boys discovered the cute cafe they had there, along with the 'help yourself' drinks machine. 

im not going to lie here, george is tired. knackered, if you will. 

and sure, it was fun for the first hour when they were looking at all the fish. it was very entertaining to see dream get excited every time a shark swam by, he was like a kid. although, george did keep losing him every minute which was a pain. the moment george glances away from him for just a mere second, dream decides it'd be fun to run off and go somewhere else alone. 

what was more annoying was that george was pretty fucking positive that the girl behind the counter at the cafe was interested in dream, which, by the way, why? cool, he can sort of flirt and shoot people winks and nice smiles but come on, dream wasnt that much of a womaniser in georges opinion. he was right next to him as all of this started happening, may i just say that it was very uncomfortable for him for some reason? he especially didnt enjoy the way she casually brushed their hands together and then asked to feel his arms. 

like there was anything to fucking feel. 

did dream even acknowledge his presence? did he forget that george was there or something? it took a whole 5 minutes for all of that to be over and for george to ask for a simple cup of coffee and a couple biscuits.

never again, he thought. he was never taking dream out ever again. 

"sorry about that, man." dream says the moment they sit down, "about what exactly?" george asks, trying to sound sarcastic but his tone sounded more like he was pissed than anything. "you know, for taking so long at the counter." he responds, and george nods, "yes, because you're just such a ladies man. arent you, dream?" 

"i didnt want to seem rude and not flirt back." 

george blinked, not answering for a while to think of something that wasnt among the lines of 'then you could have just fucking ignored it and tell her you're not interested.' he smiled, "okay." yeah, that was the best response he had. dream gives him an awkward smile, "so, today was fun, right?" 

for you, maybe. 

"yeah. it was really cool meeting you, we should do this again. how long are you going to be here?" georges asks, and that seemed to have gotten dreams attention off of just swirling his straw around his drink, "another week. we have all the time in the world." he smiles, "well, not really." george says. 

just a week, huh? george starts wondering what he could show dream during that time, the london eye was definitely a must. there was no way that george wasnt going to take dream to the number one tourist spot in england. maybe he'll buy him some merchandise as well, like those stupid shirts and hats. yeah, that sounded fucking great. oh, they could also go to georges house and just play minecraft, they could do that today actually. well, only if dream was up for it. 

"um," george looks back up from the table to meet dream again, dream who was now currently busy staring at the girl behind the counter. great. 

"im gonna go to the toilets." george says, wanting to get out of there the second he noticed a sick feeling in his stomach. dream only saw him leaving when he slammed his chair against the table in a rush by accident, "are you going?" he asks, and george frowns. of course he didnt hear him the first time. "yeah, just to pee." 

"alright. i'll be waiting," he smiles, eyes following his friend until he disappeared into the bathroom. 


	4. imagine being in love with your best friend,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george finally realises hes jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos!! it means so much, especially because this is my first work on here and im still trying to understand how everything works.   
> im trying to update this whenever i can so please be patient :)

george took in a breath, staring blankly at the sink beneath him. his hands were placed either side of it. the only thought currently in his mind was, 'what the fuck is wrong with you?' and well, it was a very good thought to have right now since he did just leave dream all alone to fend for himself due to a bad feeling in his stomach. 

said bad feeling kept occurring every time george would lay his eyes on dream, which was questionable, right? 

did that mean that he hated his best friend or something? was he already sick of him?? george bit his lip, that really couldnt be it. he was so excited to see him yesterday, why would that change now? 

he raised his head to stare at himself in the mirror, dream was probably making out with the girl behind the counter by now, he thought. the image of it then popped up into his head, accompanied by the bad feeling. it kept getting stronger the more the image was developed. george began picturing dreams classic smile, only this time it was in the middle of the kiss, and then his hand would cup the girls cheek, his thumb moving down to brush her jawline..

and george would be the one having to hear all about it after. he could already guess everything dream would tell him. 

"it was so cool!"

" _i really like her, george._ " 

yeah. something like that. 

george smiled sadly to himself, erasing all of his thoughts the second he felt a single tear roll down his face. he didnt even know why he was taking his best friend flirting with someone else to a whole new level. he should be happy that dreams enjoying himself in england, right? 

but i guess the thing was that george didnt want dream to enjoy england alone, he wanted to enjoy it together. even if it was seeing fish in an aquarium, or playing minecraft in their homes, george wanted to enjoy all of that with him. not without him. 

_oh_. 

so that was it. 

he was jealous. 

he was jealous of the fact that he wasnt the one dream would look at, or smile at, or.. flirt with. 

george sighed. he was sure he had never felt like this towards dream before. it could have just been the excitement of meeting dream going too far, but what if it wasnt? what if george actually felt this strongly for him and not in the way friends normally do? what if this way was more in a romantic sense? would that chase him away and leave george to deal with the loss of the best thing thats ever happened to him? or would dream accept george, even if he didnt feel this way too?

he could possibly just be reading too much into this, because george was pretty sure he had been straight for most of his life, if not all of it. 

why was dream different from any other dude he ever met then? sapnap and him were close too, but george knew he would never in a million years have a crush on him.

no offence. he really loves sap, but not like that. 

so george decided to contact the only person he could think of that might have some advice. he had opened discord and sent the text in record speed. lets just hope they'd reply quickly in return. 

but after 3 minutes of staring pointlessly at their username, he didnt get anything back. so mission failed. his only choice now was to walk back out to dream before he starts getting concerned with how long george had been in the bathroom for. 

and thankfully, when he left and entered the cafe again, dream wasnt snogging someone. he was just scrolling through twitter. 

george smiled.

"hi again." he managed to say before sitting himself back down, george watched at how fast dream looked up at him, "holy shit, dude. you took so fucking long, i felt like dying." he groaned, tucking his phone away in his jeans, "what the hell were you doing in there?" 

"um," george was about to reply, until a notification had popped up on his screen. 

**1 new discord message from eret.**


	5. feelings suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i believe in eret supremacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just finished watching tommy's stream and got bored so im back

**1 new discord message from eret.**

george practically sprang up after realising what the notification said, he quickly snatched his phone off the table but not before dream could read what it said too. one of his eyebrows rose, "when did you and eret text each other out of the blue?" he asked, and the only response george had was a simple shrug. dream was going to ask again but figured it wasnt that big of a deal and went back to browsing twitter, "its, um," george coughed, "i was planning to stream on the smp with him later, he was just checking in to see if i was still good." he said, mentally high fiving himself for finally being able to come up with a believable excuse. "alright. sounds cool, can i join?" 

shit. 

"i'll ask eret." he replied, fighting the urge to slap the stupid out of himself. "thanks. you should get back to him now." dream smiled, and george mumbled a small 'yeah' before slowly opening up the discord app, his eyes flicking up to check dream was still busying himself with whatever he was doing on his own phone. 

**georgenotfound 11:28**

eret help pls im stressing

**the_eret 11:34**

u good? must be serious since you probably would be messaging someone else about stuff like this lol 

**georgenotfound 11:39**

no eret i am not good. 

**the_eret 11:40**

whats up? arent you with dream rn its all over ur guys' twitter pages

**georgenotfound 11:42**

thats the problem. 

**the_eret 11:43**

?

**georgenotfound 11:45**

dream is the problem 

**the_eret 11:47**

no thanks i dont wanna be roped into whatever fight you guys are having bye 

**georgenotfound 11:48**

we arent fighting 

**the_eret 11:51**

im not convinced, especially not after you messaged me 'dream is the problem' 

**georgenotfound 11:53**

okay nvm im the problem

**the_eret 11:54**

im still not picking up what ur putting down here man. 

george released a shaky breath, once again taking a small glance at dream just to make sure he wasnt suddenly peaking over his shoulder as he wrote the next message out. 

**georgenotfound 11:59**

i think i hate him or something 

**the_eret 12:01**

what the fuck are you on

**georgenotfound 12:03**

eret im serious 

**the_eret 12:05**

alright, why? 

**georgenotfound 12:08**

every time i look at him i get a bad feeling in my stomach and hes being so annoying rn bc he keeps flirting with this random girl while we're supposed to be hanging out 

**the_eret 12:09**

to be fair u are messaging me right now instead of hanging out with dream 

**georgenotfound 12:11**

not helping 

**the_eret 12:13**

ok sorry 

but just tell him to stop lol 

**georgenotfound 12:14**

that would be rude 

**the_eret 12:15**

ok so why would you even care if hes flirting with some girl? 

**georgenotfound 12:17**

thats why im asking you. 

**the_eret 12:19**

oh lol simple ur jealous 

**georgenotfound 12:21**

right well thank you captain obvious. 

**the_eret 12:22**

what do you want me to tell you dude 

**georgenotfound 12:23**

that im not in love with my best friend

**the_eret 12:24**

woah ok i never said you were

**georgenotfound 12:25**

i know. 

**the_eret 12:25**

then why did you say that 

?

?

??

george u still there?? 

oh.

do you think you like him or something 

**georgenotfound 12:30**

yes. 

**the_eret 12:32**

cool well, congrats. you're officially the last person to know. 

**georgenotfound 12:34**

wth does that mean 

**the_eret 12:26**

have you not seen all of your vids with dream lol 

**georgenotfound 12:27**

eret ur supposed to be helping me 

**the_eret 12:28**

if you're wondering if liking dream is weird, its not. 

**georgenotfound 12:30**

okay thanks, but what now? 

**the_eret 12:32**

either tell him or just wait for the feelings to go away ig 

**georgenotfound 12:33**

what would hurt less 

**the_eret 12:34**

depends. 

but you should tell him either way

**georgenotfound 12:35**

i literally just found out that i might like him an hour ago

**the_eret 12:39**

whenever you're ready. i never said right away. 

test the waters 

**georgenotfound 12:40**

what does that mean 

**the_eret 12:41**

figure it out i gtg 

**georgenotfound 12:42**

k but can we stream on smp later 

**the_eret 12:43**

ig bye 

george sighed, shutting his phone off and putting it back on the table. "done?" dream asked, grabbing his attention.

and well, no. george was far from done. he had a lot of stuff to do ahead of him but baby steps. right? 

"yeah. we should go." he replied, and dream nodded. george smiled, because thank god they could finally fucking leave this god damn cafe and that stupid girl behind the counter. it'll be way easier for him now. "so, where are you taking me?" dream said, waiting for a response as he watched george get up and tuck the chair in under the table, "my place? if thats cool." 

"that'd be awesome. i cant wait to see your hobbit hole." dream laughed, beginning to walk towards the door. george didnt move from his spot, clearly unamused by his joke. "get it?" dream smirked, stopping in his tracks to turn around and wait for george to come to him, "because you're sh-OW." 

george crossed his arms, giggling, "not cool, george! you dont just punch a mans shoulder." dream frowned, rubbing at it, "fine! just dont call me short." he replied, and dream rolled his eyes. "you cant deny what you are." 

"im average." 

"short people say they're average, george." 

"shut up!" he groaned, trying to act annoyed but failing miserably as he let a few laughs escape his mouth. yeah. this is what he expected his day to be like with dream. just a lot of jokes and laughter. 

dream smiled, "i love making you laugh, georgie." he chuckled, and wow did that catch george off guard. dream probably didnt mean it in a way other than friendly but god did it have an effect on him. "are you blushing?" he teased, and george immediately shook his head. "its the lighting, dream." he said, "yeah, i believe you." dream responded, sarcastically. 

"im serious!" 

"yeah, yeah. keep lying to yourself, george." dream laughed. 

"you're the one lying to yourself, dream!" he replied, beginning to open the door out only to realise that dream had stopped walking again. george rolled his eyes, "do you want me to leave you here?" he joked, "give me a minute! i still need to do something." dream said, running back to the counter as george watched. and oh, yeah of course dream found it important to give the girl his number. 

george clenched his fists, trying so hard not to actually just walk out and leave dream there. i mean, surely he wouldnt fucking mind. at least he'll be with that cute girl he's taking a liking to, who is apparently more important than his best friend right now. 

his nails had begun to dig themselves into his palm. 

why do all of their conversations last a decade? and why doesnt dream give george a smile like that? he thought dream only flirted back because he didnt want to seem rude, so why did he look like he genuinely liked it? 

"im gonna leave in a second, dream." george finally spoke up, managing to get both the stares of his friend and the girl, "you can wait outside if you want, george." 

ouch. 

"dream, if you arent out in 5 minutes, im gonna get in a taxi and leave you here." george said, hearing the girl mumble a 'whats up with him?' before beginning to open the door and walk out. 

"whatever you say, george." dream smiled. 

george was getting really fucking tired of that smile. 

"im not kidding, **_clay_**." and then he slammed the door shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude how do people actually make their chapters long   
> kudos to everyone who writes like 2000+ per chapter


	6. yo stfu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream says "no <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend and i were streaming on twitch with a 9 year old american why do you guys swear so much holy shit

okay, now dream felt bad. he didnt know that george was that annoyed about all of this until he used his real name on him, which holy shit, that was not great. 

george had only called dream 'clay' three times collectively. 

once, when he found out that was his name and wanted to try it out and the other times were on stream when fans had asked him to. 

dream never thought george would completely strip his alias off him and use his real name against him when he was mad, and it was definitely something. especially the way george had said it, that shook dream to his core. he had never before used that tone with him so dream knew he must have done something seriously wrong to get a reaction like that. 

up until then, he had thought they were just joking around. clearly not. 

dream made a note to himself to apologise, and he's gonna mean it. he'll buy george a car if he has to. the last thing he'd want is for george to be upset, mainly at him. 

anyways, we should bring our attention back to the other person now involved in this. ah yes, the girl behind the counter. its time we give her a name, to be honest. 

lilly will do. 

yes, lilly found george's small outburst to be quite meaningless. after all, they were complete strangers and she was only interested in just one of the two males. said male was currently with her right now, so she wasnt complaining. 

"geez, what a buzzkill." she said, rolling her eyes. maybe this dude and her would be making out in the back by now if it wasnt for that george guy. that was the only thing pissing her off at the moment. 

"oh come on, dont say that." dream nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck while taking a small glance towards the door to make sure george didnt leave him yet. 

he didnt. 

"like seriously, why are you friends with someone that lame?" lilly laughed, but dream only stared at her in return. "im sorry?" he furrowed his eyebrows, now this was getting a bit too personal. "he's being such a little baby about you having some fun. dont you think?" she smiled, but her expression immediately changed after taking a single look at dream. 

"dont talk about him like that, dude." 

"im just saying." 

dream sighed, "yeah, okay." he said, "but i have to get back to him now, so it was nice meeting you." 

"what about your number?" lilly asked, walking after dream as he began to make his way over to the door, "uh," he stopped for a second to think, and she gave him a needing look in response, "guess it or something." he shrugged, turning to give her a small smile, "why are you so turned off by me all of a sudden?" 

"what are you talking about?" 

"i say something about your friend once and you get all defensive, i was literally joking so like chill and continue to talk to me," she said, obviously not wanting to let a man as good looking as dream get away which on dreams part, was quite fucking annoying. 

i mean, yeah he was interested in her but that was before she started talking shit about his best friend which was so not cool in his books. 

i guess this was the moment when dream realised he was being kind of an asshole to george as well, he just didnt realise it due to his dumb simp tendencies taking over him. he really should be spending today with george and instead he decided to spend most of his time talking to someone who would probably never mean as much as his friend meant to him in a million years. 

so yes, dream had been acting like a dumb bitch but at least he knows it now. 

"look, you were pretty cool before saying all that stuff so i would love to move past it but i need to talk to someone way more important right now, no offence of course." dream, once again, leaves her with a kind smile. 

and thank god george was still there waiting for him around the corner, you couldnt begin to believe how relieved dream was the moment his eyes landed on him again. 

then came the moment george's eyes had wondered over to him too, and dream was so fucking grateful for the smile he was greeted with, even if it was just a small one. 

"dude," he walks up to him, "im such a dickhead for leaving you alone to talk to some random girl i dont even know, im so sorry." dream said, keeping his gaze towards george's face as he waited eagerly for a response, and it did take a while for one. 

george just nodded at first, proceeding to look at the floor for a minute afterwards to think about what to say, but then he lifted his head back up and their eyes met which for some reason made dream feel extremely warm inside. 

"its okay, i forgive you." he replies, "and im sorry for calling you clay, i know you dont like it when i do." 

god, that was the least of dreams worries. 

"george, its fine. call me whatever you fucking want, im just glad you dont hate me." 

he laughed, "i could never hate you, dream. dont be stupid." 

dreams shoulders seemed to have relaxed a bit after that. 

"i could never hate you too, george." he smiled, but this time it was different. dreams smile felt way more genuine to george here, much less like his goofy ones. 

he could get used to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for all the kudos, its absolutely poggers :)


	7. dreams kinda sus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy's scrolling through twitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent updated in so long, and i apologise. its just school and that, you know?  
> but, thank you for all the kudos.

**dream** @dream • 12h 

george just said he loved me 

**3.9k** retweets **456** quote tweets **120.4k** likes 

**sapnap** @sapnap • 12h 

**replying to @dream**

cap. he loves me more. 

**tubbo** @tubbolive • 12h 

**replying to @dream**

proof or it didnt happen 

**eret** @the_eret • 12h

**replying to @dream**

finally 

**tommyinnit** @tommyinnit • 5m 

**replying to @dream**

stop lying to yourself, dream. 

tommy read out his response and laughed to himself, "man, im funny." he smiled, skim reading through everything else on his tl before deciding to put his phone down and go back to his pc instead. he was going to play minecraft, maybe do some mcc training but nah. too much effort. tommy just wanted to chill for today, he wasnt planning on streaming either so he didnt have a thing to worry about. among us would be a good idea but then he'd need to call his friends to do it, unless he wanted to play with strangers, which he didnt, that was boring. 

a walk would do, actually. tommy thought that it a good idea until he realised that people had to go outside for walks, and well, that was it for that plan. 

oh, he could call tubbo like he always did but they wouldnt have a lot to talk about right now. maybe their next stream together, but he didnt know. tommy sighed. 

he wondered if dream was free, he felt like talking to him again after meeting up with him. then again, tommy could always call wilbur or techno as well. wow, he just had _so_ many friends. 

to be honest, dreams been a bit weird since they had met up. it could just be because he was a grown man hanging out with a teenage boy but surely not. tommy knew he was awesome, who wouldnt wanna hang out with him? well, dream did mention george being mad at him for suddenly taking a trip to the england with no heads-up. that was probably it. dream was most likely feeling guilty and planning how to make it up to george while being with tommy. 

wait, why wouldnt dream tell george he was coming to england anyways? aren't they best friends or something? 

tommy scratched his head, this was confusing him too much. minecraft men shouldn't be racking up his brain. 

he might just call dream to check up on him though. yeah. great idea. 

his hands had already found their way back to his phone the moment the thought popped into his mind, now all he had to do was find dreams contact and click the call button which was pretty simple. the waiting for him to answer was the hard part because dream rarely picked up tommy's calls. 

but fortunately, today was his lucky day. 

"yeah?" 

tommy's eyes widened a bit before his usual big smile spread across his face. 

"well, hello there clay!" he replied, moving out of his chair to jump onto his bed to lie down. 

"hey, tommy. what did you want?" dream asked, hearing a lot of shuffling before receiving a response, "just wanted to talk, man. did you and george meet up after all then?" tommy said, listening as dream sucked in a breath and released a nervous chuckle, "uh, hah, yeah." 

tommy wasnt really expecting a reply like that. kinda sus tbh. 

"what happened?" 

"it's nothing, i just acted like a dickhead." 

tommy gasped, "holy shit, dream. did you just swear?" he tutted, shaking his head,"get a load of this fucking guy." tommy laughed, "but jokes aside, arent you supposed to be a good friend or some shit?" 

"there was just this girl and i-" 

tommy cut dream's sentence short. 

"a girl, clay? you were being a dickhead to your best friend because of a woman? god, imagine being that big of a simp." he said, "even tubbo has never disappointed me this much." tommy added. 

dream rolled his eyes, of course tommy couldn't see him do so, "yeah, whatever, but i feel like george is still upset at me for it even though he forgave me so what do i do?" 

tommy didnt reply for a few seconds, taking this time to blink up at his ceiling, i mean, tommy didnt sign up for this. all he wanted to do was see if dream was cool and now hes helping him with this? tommy didnt even know what the hell happened apart from a girl being involved which already was a red flag for him. shouldnt clay just talk to george about this shit? like see if everything was actually chill and all that instead of asking around?

"tommy?" dream wanted to know if he was still there. 

"yeah, sorry. just thinking, but just speak to him. i dont know how serious this is but it's yours and his business so talk to each other." he said, and wow tommy, surprisingly good advice. 

"are you sure?"

"you're worried enough to ask me for help of all people, so you must care about george being happy and all that so yeah. go be a good friend." 

"i dont know if i can." 

tommy deadpanned. "clay, listen to me. he's your best friend, right? im sure whatever hes feeling about this is eating him up right now so you two just need to let your emotions be known." 

dream was shocked at how not annoying and helpful tommy was being, "when were you smart?" he asked, and tommy just smiled, "i was born like this, dream. its hard being perfect. i just dont brag about it as much as you do." 

"yeah, how humble." dream chuckled, frowning again right after, "tommy, i really care about george, you know?" 

tommy stopped laughing then too, "go on," he said.

"i hate my friends being upset, especially if im the reason for it. im just not great with apologies. i want george to enjoy the time we spend together, but its just weird all of a sudden." 

"why?" 

"i dont know. george is just being really quiet and hes not even laughing at my jokes anymore!" 

tommy smirked, "thats because you arent funny, dream." 

"be quiet." dream quickly responded before continuing, "i mean, sure sometimes the quiet reaction is cute but i want him to at least say something." 

"cute?" tommy repeated the only word that stuck out to him in that sentence. "you know what i mean." dream said, but tommy shook his head, " i really dont, clay." 

dream sighed, "you know like, when george has no response and just sits there and smiles a bit or blushes or something." 

tommy raised an eyebrow, "do you like him, dream?" 

"WHAT?!"

he shrugged, "thats what it sounds like, im not gonna lie." 

"well, what the hell do you know, tommy?" dream replied before quickly ending the call. 

tommy didnt move for a second and just blinked. well then. that was interesting while it lasted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tommy's latest stream had me in tears tbfh


	8. technoblade to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno is just like 'ayo' and helps dream out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back and updating again

dream was really fucking confused if i have to be honest with you here, because 1) his 16 year old british friend just told him that he might have a developing crush on george and 2) he wasnt sure why he reacted the way he did after being told so. i mean, kinda sus just ending the call after being called out for maybe having tiny feelings for someone but could you blame dream? who expects to be told that they like their best friend during a casual phone call? he was just surprised, thats all. 

oh but here comes the questioning because now that tommy has implanted that idea into his mind, there is no way he'll forget about it until he actually starts figuring shit out. as far as dream knew, he was straight and had been straight since the day he was born and he understands that sexuality is a journey but never in his life has he ever liked someone of the same sex. 

that is, possibly until now. 

look, dream does act flirty around george on their videos and everything but thats just for the viewers and george knew that. dream knew that especially. if any of the two were uncomfortable, they would stop doing so immediately, because thats what they agreed on. so it wasnt that weird that tommy suggested that dream liked george, its just more so their dynamic that makes it seem like that.

right? 

george was definitely straight too, he's told dream that on many occasions and dream has had no complaints on it so far. 

but now he didnt know what to think, not of george but of himself. could it actually be possible that he may have a few small feelings for george? it cant be. dream did spend hours flirting with a girl while he was there so that was proof enough to deny it, right? 

this was just hurting his head, dreams thoughts are going to end up swallowing him whole if he doesnt ask someone for help. 

of course, he couldnt go to the one person he really wanted to tell so sapnap seemed like the next best option. they were best friends too, after all, but dream had just noticed that he was in the middle of streaming so that was a dead end, unless he wanted to confess his problems in front of tens of thousands of people. 

definitely not tommy. dream did not want to give him the satisfaction of being right, and he was the one that got him into this whole spiral in the first place so no thanks. 

bbh was really nice to talk to about these things, maybe wilbur as well. 

dream might as well give bad a go first. 

**dream 1:05**

hey bad, you awake? 

**badboyhalo 1:11**

omg dream its so late in england go to sleep u muffin! 

**dream 1:13**

i will, i will. can you help me with something first? 

**badboyhalo 1:16**

oh no i have to record a video really soon im so sorry dream, we can talk later if you want?? or i can wait a while more to record :) 

**dream 1:18**

its alright, bad. i dont wanna interrupt your schedule and its not that urgent so everythings cool. have fun. 

**badboyhalo 1:20**

thanks dream, sleep soon! love you <3 

**dream 1:21**

love u too 

okay. wilbur has to be free right? i mean, it is 1 in the morning but hes normally up this late anyways. it'd be rude to wake him or text him at this time though, dream thought..but it should be fine. 

**dream 1:30**

hi 

**wilbursoot 1:42**

dream what the fuck

**dream 1:50**

did i wake you, sorry

**wilbursoot 1:51**

you didnt, i was up editing but its fucking late man. why arent you sleeping? not use to english time yet? 

**dream 1:54**

i wanted to ask about something but you can keep editing 

**wilbursoot 1:55**

is it serious? 

**dream 1:56**

no i just wanted someone to talk to 

**wilbursoot 1:57**

im guessing you've already asked sapnap and george and everyone else thats close to you. have you tried tommy or techno? 

**dream 2:00**

tommy is a no. i could try techno but we dont really talk about personal shit. 

**wilbursoot 2:03**

hes chill. give it a go. we can talk if it doesnt work out, or just wait until i finish up. 

**dream 2:05**

nah its fine, i'll talk to techno. thanks. 

**wilbursoot 2:10**

np bye 

its really come down to technoblade, huh? well, he's better than going back to tommy and if wilbur thinks he's alright to talk to then why fucking not? its not like techno's gonna laugh and make fun of him. they've talked before lots of times and they're great buds, so it'll be cool. 

dream sighed, it was way too early to be doing this right now. 

**technoblade 2:34**

sup. wilbur said you wanted someone to talk to so obviously he suggested me. the greatest. 

**dream 2:36**

lol ok techno

**technoblade 2:37**

but like, whats up? everything cool? 

**dream 2:40**

im just so fucking confused right now. 

**technoblade 2:41**

elaborate? 

**dream 2:45**

i was talking to tommy earlier about george and he just randomly said that i might like him and its just messing me up 

**technoblade 2:46**

when you say talking about george, what do you mean? 

**dream 2:48**

he was just asking about my day with him which didnt go great so then we talked about how george was acting weird. i called him cute like once and thats it. 

**technoblade 2:50**

so is this you being pissed at tommy and wanting to vent or you not sure on your feelings towards george? 

**dream 2:51**

both, but mainly the latter. 

**technoblade 2:52**

i cant decide your feelings for you, dream. if george being a man has a factor in this then just ask yourself if it really matters what gender he is. if you have feelings for him, im sure you'd like him either way. you could just be overthinking shit but talk to him. see if you want him as a friend or more before panicking over what tommy said. 

**dream 3:00**

can i call you? 

**technoblade 3:01**

what time is it for you lol 

**dream 3:02**

doesnt matter

**technoblade 3:04**

alright then. 

_technoblade started a call._

dream bit the inside of his cheek, his thumb was hovering above the 'join call' button for what felt like hours. you know, maybe he should just tell techno he changed his mind and decide to go to bed instead. he did feel kind of bad for disturbing some of his friends just because he was having difficulty figuring things out for himself, but they knew dream wasnt the type of person to go to others for help unless he really needed to so it should've been alright. 

he hesitated for a second more until finally joining the call. 

"sorry for making you wait." dream said, plugging his headphones in and logging off his laptop so he could just lay down on his hotel bed and talk. "its fine." 

now, i dont want to bore you with a deep conversation about feelings and sexuality so i'll just give you a short summary. 

dream had spent the whole night up debating with himself on what the fuck he was actually going through right now and technoblade guided him along. it wasn't terrible. they made some jokes to lighten the mood occasionally, some moments nearly even had dream in tears from how stressed he was. mainly, it really was just clay tearing his hair out while also talking about how lovely of a friend george is, and how he's a wonderful person and all that sappy stuff. technoblade was a good listener, as he did spend most of his time nodding to everything dream was saying, but he did give some nice advice. although, techno kept bringing up the fact that he should tell george and dream said 'no' every time, well, not really _no_. just _not yet_ , and that was a good enough response for technoblade. 

eventually, dream grew really fucking tired and had decided to leave it there until next time so cut to the present where he's staring up at his ceiling, a million thoughts and outcomes racing across his mind then to end up falling into a deep sleep before he could even realise it. 

oh. i wonder what george is thinking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways i believe in technoblade supremacy


	9. are you fucking delusional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream practices confessing to george with technoblade and george overhears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its very late in england and i felt like updating instead of finishing homework and that.

dream sucked in a breath, raising his fist towards the door. he hesitated, and then a knock. a few seconds passed and another couple knocks followed after, dream putting on his best smile as george answered and greeted him. 

was he too early, by any chance? george still looked scruffy, his hair a mess and he was still wearing the same merch he had on during his stream last night. of course george was wearing his classic pyjama pants, as he always did. 

"morning gorgeous." dream teased, making it known to george that he was checking out his outfit choice, his friend rolled his eyes, "haha." he said sarcastically, "or should i say..georgeous?" dream smirked, dodging a light kick while wheezing his heart out. well, at least dream found his dumb joke amusing. 

"for that, you can stand outside." george told him, smiling at the look of sadness dream had given him after. 

but eventually, george let him inside. not because he felt bad for leaving dream out in the cold, but he himself was getting cold and couldn't be asked to keep the door open any longer. dream had quickly made himself comfortable on the couch after a couple minutes of shuffling about, now george was just watching him flick through the channels on his netflix. they had planned to watch a movie together, as it was on dreams to-do list for while he was in england. it didnt take long for the two to start arguing over which movie they'd watch though, dream was a more action type of guy when george just wanted to pick something lighthearted like a comedy, but they ended up settling on 'corpse bride' since it was just recently added and oh my god, was it a good fucking movie and at least they could agree on that. everyone could agree on that. 

george had just remembered about the popcorn and snacks just as dream clicked play, only to pause it again when he noticed his friend straighten up in his seat. 

"what is it?" dream asked him, and george just blinked at him for a while before replying. 

"snacks." he smiled, and dream mouthed an 'oh.' 

he began to get up, saying that he wont be long and for dream to just do stuff on his phone as he waits, which dream couldnt really argue with. you couldnt watch a movie without the required food anyway so he put up with it. again, just starting to scroll through twitter and even coming up with a couple tweets of his own to post on his second account. they were mainly to do about seeing george, but before he could post another, he had received a notification on discord. he wasnt going to respond to it, since he rarely responded to most messages he got on there but it was from technoblade and what else would he be texting dream about other than his current situation with a certain someone. 

**technoblade** **10:15**

wanna talk 

**dream 10:16**

about to watch a movie but ive got a few minutes. 

**technoblade 10:17**

maybe later then?

**dream 10:17**

call me really quick i need some help 

**technoblade 10:18**

lol k 

'lol k,' what a response techno. dream couldnt say much though, most of his replies were even drier. 

it took a second but the call finally popped up onto dreams phone screen, and he answered immediately this time. 

"whats up?" techno asked, dream quickly turned his head around to check that george was still busying himself in the kitchen before he lowered his posture and put his phone very close to the side of his face. "im watching a movie with you know who." he whispered, receiving a laugh from the other line, "you can say his name, clay. he isnt fucking voldemort." techno said, dream sighed, "should i like, say something to him about you know what?" he then asked, "depends. have you finally figured out what 'you know what' actually is?" 

"yes." 

"and?" 

"i like him. i think." dream paused, running his hand over his face before smiling, "thats really weird to say." 

"it shouldnt be. dont worry." techno responded, "but what sort of thing do you want to say to him? practice on me or something and i'll critique you." he added. 

dream bit his lip, god, how embarrassing is this going to be? he took in a deep breath, resting his back against the couch and his head on top of it. all he could do was blink up at the ceiling. what should he say? think, clay. come on. 

"um," he started, not noticing that george was now lurking at the door behind him with the popcorn and that. he was going to walk away and leave dream alone for a bit more since he was on the phone but his feet wouldnt move for some reason.

"uh, hey dude i think you're really cool?" dream said, sounding very unsure of himself. he closed his eyes for a couple seconds, "no, thats not right. i _know_ you're really cool, and i've been noticing that a lot recently."

"okay, carry on." technoblade said, and dream had let out a breath he didnt even remember holding in before going again, "i like you."

now that was the last thing george was expecting dream to admit to someone in a conversation on the phone, but who was he even talking to? all he could do was listen with his eyes widened and heart aching a bit. 

"more than a friend, which is probably surprising since you're my best friend and we're dudes but i just really fucking like you and i hope thats okay, even if you dont like me back, i hope its okay. i really do." and for a second there, dream had forgotten that he was saying all of this to techno and he wondered if he hung up or something since a response didnt come after. 

"technoblade?" he called out.

george completely froze then, because what the fuck did he just witness? did clay just confess to fucking technoblade and since when were they so close? 

"damn clay, that wasnt half bad." techno finally replied, allowing dream to release a sigh of relief and smile a bit. "you think so?" 

"yes, just tell him when its a good time. you've just recently discovered your feelings for him so maybe wait?" 

dream nodded, "yeah, got it. thanks." 

and that went well, apart from the fact that the person who dream was actually talking about just heard him say all that to someone else with no context at all so you could imagine what was going through george's head right now. 

but to sum it up, a lot of questions and even more hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to say thank you again for all the kudos. it means so much. :)


	10. not george and dream secretly simping for each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george is grumpy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats even happening on the dream smp anymore like i cant fucking keep up man

george didnt know if he should just walk in like he didnt hear dream practically pour his heart out to fucking technoblade or if he should say something about what the fuck just happened, so he decided to go with the 'im gonna be really petty until you tell me what the fuck is up' route. 

"who was that just now, dream?" he asked, proceeding to walk up to the couch to place the popcorn on the coffee table before sitting down next to him. now, this was going to be a test of their trust and friendship because clay had a lot of explaining to do. first with him liking guys and second with him calling technoblade his best friend because what? and it wasnt going to be pretty if dream ends up lying to george, which, well, he did, because what else could he fucking do when in reality, he was actually crushing on said person who just eavesdropped on him. 

"my mum was just checking up on me." he said, and george was practically fuming. the amount of control it took for him not to burst out and say, 'oh, i didnt know your new boyfriend, techno, was also your mum' was just incredible. i mean, how else is one supposed to react when the guy they like likes someone else and you just caught them confessing? george wants nothing more than to be supportive because as long as dreams happy, then its fine but oh my god if clay only knew how much it hurt to just hear that fucking conversation. 

"oh." he simply said, "what did she say then?" 

dream took a moment to think, "um," he blinked, "she asked if i was having fun. i told her all about hanging out with you, she was very excited for me." he smiled, and honestly, fuck you dream. one person shouldnt be that good at lying to their best friends face. 

george frowned, biting the inside of his cheek. maybe it would be easier if he just admitted to spying on him because having dream lie to him like this is way worse. 

"really?" his voice cracked. well done, george. you already sound like you're a second away from crying. 

"well duh, all i could talk about was you the whole time i waited to go to england." dream said, and for a minute, they just stared at each other. 

even though george thought he was still not telling the truth, at least maybe that part sounded genuine. and maybe it might have made his heart flutter a bit, which is really cheesy to say or think about but dream made him feel like this. it was nice for the split second he had forgotten about technoblade, it felt like dream's heart might have fluttered too. 

"but like, not in a weird way obviously. just cause you're my best friend lol." 

of course dream had to go and ruin it. look at this fucking idiot. 

and dream thought he fucked it when george just continued to stare at him with no response until, "please never say 'lol' out loud again." 

he breathed out a laugh, or maybe it was a sigh of relief, "what do you mean? you've definitely said 'lol' to me out loud." 

george quickly shook his head, "i dont think so, dream."

"uh, i think so." 

things were normal here. they began talking like they always did. a bit of jokes and banter and a lot of dreams stupid, but george secretly found them cute, wheezes. so yeah. everything seemed fine until the movie started playing and they both had reached into the popcorn bowl, which doesnt sound like a big deal but their hands ended up brushing against each others and george didnt like it. dream noticed he didnt like it the moment he had swiped his hand back. 

he turned to him, "are you scared of the popcorn all of a sudden, georgie?" he teased, earning himself a light punch on the arm. "shut up." 

george was expecting dream to burst into laughter now too but he was just met with a serious expression. "if you want another bowl, i can get one." he said, and george immediately frowned, "i-" what the fuck should he say? "um," he paused, "you dont even know where i keep the bowls." great job, george. 

"will you be able to put up with my hand touching yours then, george?" 

well..fuck? 

god, what does george say now? his mind was already beginning to put him in panic mode. it was like a red alarm was going off in his head and his brain cells were just fucking fleeing the scene, leaving him to fend for himself. 

"its not like we're holding hands or anything." 

he chuckled nervously, "yeah. right." george replied. 

dream smirked, "unless you want to." 

okay, so that might have been the thing to push george overboard because 1) is that flirting? and 2) is that flirting while dreams dating technoblade??

george just couldnt take it anymore to be fucking honest. 

"right!" he stood up, "dream, you need to sort your dumb emotions out right this god damn second because i am so fucking confused." 

"what?" 

he rolled his eyes, "um hello? you flirted with that stupid girl at the aquarium like two days ago and now you're suddenly head over heels for fucking technoblade of all people? im cool with you liking guys but why didnt you tell me and what the fuck?" 

it felt really great to finally let this all out, but what wasnt great was the look of confusion dream still wore on his face.

"what are you on about, george?" 

"hm, i wonder." he said sarcastically, sitting down again and grabbing dreams phone, "hey techno, i think you're really cool! wait actually, no, i _know_ you're really cool!" and george should have just stopped the minute he snatched dreams phone away from him but his mind was just overflowing with sadness and anger and he didnt know how to stop it. 

dream took in a deep breath, "were you listening to my conversation?" 

"yes! and you fucking lied to me about it! arent we best friends, dream? or are you lying to me about that too?" 

"george, look. you're misunderstanding things. i-" 

"yes i am misunderstanding things! i am so god damn clueless and heartbroken over, fucking- over you! and its ridiculous, because you know what? i just wanna be happy for you but its so hard because-" 

its now or never, since dream really cant be asked to put up with george's stupid rambling anymore. 

"for fucks sake, i like _you_ , george." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, drista supremacy.


	11. i want you to colour me blue,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george and dream confession time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second to last chapter, i think?

george stood frozen for a good few minutes, to be honest he didnt know how to respond or what to feel. 

mainly, he was angry. angry that dream had now confused the fuck out of him and he couldnt tell the difference between lies and honesty anymore. this was also a lot to take in after just yelling at his best friend for confessing to someone so out of the blue, managing to basically kinda confess to him too. it just didnt make sense. why would dream tell george he liked him for whatever reason he thought was good enough to just blurt it out while george was pissed and upset? what evidence does george even have to back up this confession to know that it was serious? i mean, dream did choose to talk to a random girl instead of him during their meet up which isnt very 'i like you' behaviour. 

but dream didnt have any reason to lie either, and that was the part that had him the most clueless. 

"george?" dream stood up, making a reach for his hand which george ended up drawing back. "george, say something." he frowned, wanting to say more but giving his friend time to respond. george knew he had more to say too, his expression had the words 'i really fucked this up, didnt i?" written all over it. 

"im not obligated to say anything, dream." he finally spoke up. 

"i just want to know what you have to say." dream said, "like, is-" he began to fiddle with his hands, "is this okay?" 

george shrugged, eyes dropping to watch dreams hands, "i think its just bullshit, to be honest, dream." he replied, sucking in a deep breath as he watched how dreams fingernails started digging into his palms, "w-" dream coughed, "why?" 

why, dream? george just thought that maybe dream was confused about what he was feeling towards him. someone cant just go from flirting with a pretty girl at an aquarium to liking their best friend in two days, right? and he was sure dream didnt like him before that. god, george was still fucking trying to discover his feelings towards dream and now this? he recalled his conversation with eret and how they had briefly went over george being a massive simp for dream, and yeah maybe the way he separated their friendship from his other ones and feeling like it was 'special' and 'different' was him liking dream without even knowing until finally meeting him and having that feeling be on his mind 24/7. 

he sighed, "you dont like me like that, dream." 

"i do. i-, god, i even had to talk to technoblade about it as a last resort. you mean the world to me, george." 

there were the butterflies again. "all of your friends mean the world to you." 

dream took a moment to think, "then, um," he smiled, "you mean the universe to me." 

my god, this fucking idiot. 

"do you know how cheesy that is, dream? and i still dont believe you so." george said, trying to ignore the burning in his cheeks. just, shit. dream did things to this man. 

"look, im still trying to figure everything out but i am 99.9% sure that i really like you and want to be with you." dream responded, which to this he had his hands be drawn apart and held in georges. "because you think im really cool?" george asked softly, dream laughed, "i _know_ you're really cool, remember?" he grinned, "and you're my best friend, george. there is nobody who i get along with better, maybe excluding sapnap though." they chuckled. 

george stared down at the ground, beginning to intertwine their hands together before looking back up at dream, "what about the girl?" 

"you mean lilly?" 

"oh, so she has a name." 

dream rolled his eyes, "people do tend to have names, george, but that was that. she wasnt as cool as i thought she was." he said, george raised his eyebrows, "what happened?" he asked, "she just said some things about you that i didnt like and it pissed me off." he replied, "but, this means you like me back right?" 

george nodded, "and im 100% sure, unlike your pathetic 99.9%." 

"shut up." dream laughed, releasing one of his hands from georges and slipping it around his waist, "mm, very smooth." he commented as dream pulled them closer together, "i know right. im like, your dream man. get it?" he smirked, and of course george was unimpressed. "i have decided to not like you anymore." 

"nope, i dont accept that. you date me and my puns, we're a package deal." he said, staring down at georges face and waiting for him to smile so he could too. 

george rested his forehead against dreams chest for a moment, "i cant believe me confusing you and techno lead to this." he mumbled, "seriously, george! like, come on. you know me better than that. why would i ask out a man called dave?" 

"to be fair, you're named after a minecraft block." 

dream snickered, placing his lips against the side of georges head before placing a small kiss there.

"can we actually watch corpse bride now?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, twitch streaming seems so fucking fun like genuinely.


	12. anything it takes to make you stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're together now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHA

**welcome to 'gaymers.'**

**sapnap 17:08**

tf 

**technoblade 17:09**

its such an honour to be finally invited to something 

**tommyinnit 17:10**

george stop making useless discord servers man 

**tubbo 17:11**

just stop joining them tommy 

**tommyinnit 17:13**

i do what i want tubbo 

**georgenotfound 17:15**

hey guys :) 

**the_eret 17:15**

sup 

**wilbursoot 17:15**

hello, george

**nihachu 17:16**

hello <3 

**tommyinnit changed their nickname to 'boss man'**

**boss man 17:17**

hi gogy 

**dream changed their nickname to 'sexy'**

**sapnap 17:18**

you're so unoriginal

**sexy 17:19**

good evening everyone apart from sapnap. 

**sapnap 17:19**

thx dude ly2 

**georgenotfound 17:20**

hey sexy 

**tubbo 17:20**

thats new

**boss man 17:20**

WHAT 

**technoblade 17:21**

screenshotting

**sapnap 17:22**

thats going on my twitter feed 

**the_eret 17:23**

dreams probably tweeting about it rn 

**fundy 17:23**

'minecraft but george calls me sexy' 

**wilbursoot changed fundy's nickname to 'furry'**

**furry 17:24**

NO

N O 

N

NOCX

NOASC

N. OO 

**badboyhalo 17:25**

new server? o-o 

**sexy 17:26**

hey bad 

**badboyhalo 17:26**

hi sexy 

dream* 

no 

gosh dang it 

ur nickname confused me :( 

**skeppy 17:28**

screenshotted and saved. 

**georgenotfound 17:29**

BAD SAYING SEXY :OOOOOOO 

**nihachu 17:30**

omg 

scandal!! 

**nihachu changed their nickname to 'niki <3' **

**the_eret 17:31**

what would the fans say, bad? 

**badboyhalo 17:32**

oh muffin T-T 

**boss man 17:33**

**|** BAD SAYING SEXY :OOOOOOO 

@georgenotfound you called dream sexy too, lets get back to that btw 

**georgenotfound 17:33**

idk what you're talking about ;) 

**sexy 17:34**

its okay george, i know you think im sexy 

**georgenotfound 17:34**

am i sexy 

**boss man 17:35**

dear god pls say no 

**tubbo 17:35**

hello i am 16 

**technoblade 17:36**

how old i am in pig years 

**sexy 17:36**

george you are incredibly sexy 

**sapnap 17:37**

not* 

**badboyhalo 17:37**

whats going on here o-O 

**the_eret 17:38**

wait a damn minute 

WAIT A DAMN MINUTE. 

**technoblade 17:38**

interesting.

**karljacobs changed their name to 'karl >:)' **

**karl >:) 17:39 **

inch resting 

**sapnap 17:39**

hey babe 

**karl >:) 17:40 **

omg 

**boss man 17:40**

gross 

**the_eret 17:41**

so uh 

techno

what you thinking about? 

**technoblade 17:41**

depends. 

what are you thinking about? 

**the_eret 17:42**

idk lets ask george and dream 

**sexy 17:42**

how am i supposed to know what you guys are thinking about 

lol 

**georgenotfound 17:43**

get a load of this fucking idiot 

**badboyhalo 17:43**

LANGUAGE 

**tubbo 17:44**

i feel like im missing out on something and i dont like it 

**wilbursoot 17:44**

tell me about it. 

**sapnap 17:44**

huh whats happening 

**sexy 17:45**

oh yeah we have something to tell you 

**karl >:) 17:45 **

'we?' 

**georgenotfound** 17:45 

dream and i 

**the_eret 17:46**

OH 

i see whats going on 

**technoblade 17:47**

very glad to be apart of this journey 

**boss man 17:48**

eh??? 

**sexy 17:49**

we feel obligated to tell you all first before anyone else since you guys are the closest to us, but i have recently become a taken man. 

**karl >:) 17:50 **

DREAM ~~WAS~~ ISTAKEN :O 

**sapnap 17:50**

ur so smart karl 

but what does this have to do with you and george lol 

is he ur gf 

smooch 

**georgenotfound 17:51**

actually

im his boyfriend 

**badboyhalo 17:52**

is this a joke :( 

**sexy 17:52**

i swear on patches life that it isnt. 

**boss man 17:53**

k cool i need to take a piss brb 

**sapnap** **17:54**

so you guys kiss and shit 

**georgenotfound 17:55**

no sapnap, we just lick each other like animals. 

**wilbursoot 17:55**

not surprised

**the_eret 17:56**

okay but about fucking time 

**sapnap 17:57**

god ikr do you know how many streams i had to sit through with these two fucking clueless idiots flirting 

**technoblade 17:57**

and its all thanks to me 

**niki <3 17:57 **

i am very happy for you two!! <3 

**tubbo 17:58**

yeah this is very pog guys 

**boss man 17:59**

hold on 

so i was right then clay

**dream 18:00**

no. 

**georgenotfound 18:00**

right about what? 

**boss man 18:01**

clay called me randomly and started complaining about you and calling you cute so i asked if he liked you lol 

he got defensive and hung up 

like a bitch 

**badboyhalo 18:02**

language 

but congrats guys, im happy that you guys are happy with each other. you're a perfect match

**skeppy 18:02**

^^ 

**sexy 18:02**

thanks guys. 

**niki <3 18:03 **

everyones gonna be so surprised when they wake up and come online to this server lol 

but when are you two planning to tell your fans? 

**georgenotfound 18:04**

we talked about giving it a few months 

**sexy 18:04**

its none of their business anyways, we'll just see how things go from now but so far, george is pretty nice to date 

**georgenotfound 18:05**

you arent too bad yourself, dream 

**sapnap 18:06**

ew 

**karl >:) 18:06**

but are you guys married on minecraft? fake love. 

**furry 18:07**

does this mean i have to divorce dream 

noooo 

**boss man 18:08**

george surely you wont be divorcing ninja 

**sexy 18:08**

ninja is using you george 

come home 

**tubbo 18:09**

omg dream smp divorce court 

**boss man 18:10**

BIG LAW??? 

**tubbo 18:10**

BIG LAW!!!!! 

**wilbursoot 18:11**

so sapnap, when are you asking karl out? 

**sapnap 18:11**

i dont have to ask him out, he already knows i love him 

hes my favourite homie 

**karl >:) 18:11**

ily2 sap <3 

**sexy 18:12**

_ew_

**boss man 18:13**

brb texting big q to bless the relationship 

@quackity 

**sapnap 18:13**

hes probs sleeping 

**technoblade 18:14**

but good going you two. dream pulls. 

george wanna know what your boyfriend told me he would say to you when confessing 

**georgenotfound 18:15**

trust me, techno, i know. 

**sexy 18:15**

yep well enough of that. i have a dinner to cook. 

**tubbo 18:16**

dream cooking????? 

pog????

**boss man 18:17**

hes gonna burn it 

**sapnap 18:17**

lol have fun 

**georgenotfound 18:17**

thx 

a/n

well then. 

i just wanted to do a simple ending tbh 

not too complicated. 

its easier for me to write and easier to read for you

:) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro, honestly this was very fun and your guys' comments were so nice to read man. thank you so much for all the kudos and shit, it means so much. it helped me explore my writing and that, i normally write in a more descriptive, analytical way but it was very nice to just be chill for once and write whatever came to mind. i am planning on making another fanfic, if you guys dont mind checking that out soon if you'd like. its another dreamnotfound one but like more side relationships maybe. this was lovely, i enjoyed it so thank you for making this experience awesome.


End file.
